A Royal Disagreement
by Queen of Crimson
Summary: Jonathon and Thayet ...equals... happly married for some 20 years. but then there is jonathon and alanna ...equals... a massive fight if they are found out, and well. that may of just have happened. All reviewers get chocolate...
1. That red headed Knight

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters that you recognise, nor the land of Tortall . Or anything else that you recognise. Anything that you find you don't know if mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you be like that to me Mister. I know you and Alanna have always had a soft spot or each other. Don't bother to deny it." Thayet stormed around their bedrooms, clearly unhappy.

"Thayet, dear. I thought that it was you coming back from one of your patrols. I never once thought that Alanna would come and see me. Honestly, it was 3 in the morning." Jonathon got up and tried to soothe his upset wife. Thayet brushed him off and went to the large bed that they shared.

"If you wanted to be with Alanna then all you had to do was say so. Frankly, it would have made life so much easier if you just married her instead of me." Thayet grabbed her husbands' pillow and walked to the door, which she opened.

"You can go now; I'll talk to you some other time." Thayet waited until Jonathon had walked out of the room before slamming the door and then she collapsed onto the ground crying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning King Jonathon, Queen Thayet, Prince Roald, his wife Princess Shinkokami, Empress Kalasin and her husband Emperor Kadder were all in the royal dining hall. Thayet and Jonathon hardly looked at each other while the rest of their family tried to figure out what could have happened to cause Tortall's sovereigns to be at odds with each other.

"Well, how are you this morning, Kally?" Shinko started of the conversation very nervously. In her hand was a Yamani style fan. She moved it so it covered her face.

"I am fine thank you, Shinko. What about you today?" Kally responded after a small pause. She didn't really look fine but Kally said it anyway. Shinko looked at Kally closer, her face was pale, too pale. Kallys hands and wrists were swollen compared to their usual size.

"I'm quiet good thank you, Kally." Shinko replied. Kally nodded and smiled and then started to eat her breakfast. Shinko looked at the food that the empress of carthak was eating and then started her own meal. Everyone else had already started eating theirs.

"Roald, would you please pass the salt." Roald looked up at his mother when she asked this of him. There were two salt shakers on the table, one up near Jonathon and one near Roald. The prince looked at his mothers face and saw the stubbornness on her face and passed the salt up the table. He watched as his mother lightly sprinkled her porridge with salt and then she passed it back up the table.

There was no more conversation during breakfast. Jonathon and Thayet ate as fast as possible and then hurriedly left to their duties. Kally, Shinko, Roald and Kadder watched them go.

"I wonder what has happened to make mama and papa be at odds?" Kally was the first one to break the ice now that the king and queen had left.

"What ever it is. Let's hope they sort it out soon." Kadder put an arm around his wife's shoulder as he answered her question.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silence between Thayet and Jonathon continued for another two weeks. Alanna seemed to have disappeared and neither Jonathon nor Thayet wanted to see her. All the palace servants were whispering about their king and queen. Who hadn't slept in the same room since the fight. Jonathon started to look more haggard while Thayet seemed to be depressed all the time.

The nobles didn't say anything about the separation of their monarchs yet it there were rumours circling around the palace as to what could have caused it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another week of silence, a sudden commotion was heard from just inside the palace gates. Alanna the Lioness, Protector of the King, had arrived.

(A/N) well..just review it and tell me what you think. because i probably wont write anything more unless there is a general interest in the story.


	2. Unexpected Visits

Alanna rode into the building and found that the palace servants who greeted her were quiet and their voices were hushed. None of the servants would answer the lady knight when she asked what was going on. Alanna walked into her suit of rooms and had a relaxing bath for half and hour where she wondered what could cause the servants to be so quiet.

Just as she finished getting dressed after her bath there was a knock at her door. "Come in." She called. To Alanna's surprise Thayet who came into the room. Alanna immediately smiled and went to embrace one of her oldest and dearest friends. When the knight came close enough to hug the queen, Thayet slapped her across the face, hard.

"YOU BITCH! How could you of done that. You worthless piece of crap! We all trusted you and you decided to repay our confidence in you by doing what you did. I am truly amazed that you managed to earn your knight's shield when you were not only a girl but a traitorous lying cow as well. Well, you've had it this time. I never want to see you near myself or my children. And I swear if you come near Jonathon again I will personally come after you and enjoy making your death last as long as possible."

With her speech finished, Thayet stalked out of the room. Leaving behind a very stunned Alanna with an incredibly red cheek.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

About two hours later Alanna had another knock at her door. This time, the person didn't wait for Alanna to call out 'Come in' before entering. Alanna looked up from the book she was half-heartily reading. Jonathon stood there, a look of hurt on his face.

"How could you Alanna?" Jonathon started talking in a low voice, almost as if it was hard to get the words out. "How could you betray not only my trust but Thayet's as well? She's left me. We don't speak to each other at all anymore. Roald, Shinko and Kadder are confused by our silence. While Kally is making herself sick with worry because she thinks its something that she's done. I can see it on her face Alanna. Kally had to go to the infirmary yesterday. Why did you do this to us Alanna? Why did you hurt us the way you did?"

Alanna was starring at Jonathon while also trying to figure out what was going on. Finally she managed to say something.

"What do you mean? What have I done? And what's wrong with Kally?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know what you did three weeks ago. You crept into my room acting as if you were Thayet. When she came into the room the next morning, she saw a red haired, violet eyed woman climbing out of the window. How many red haired, violet eyed women do we know? She thinks that you and I sleep together regularly whenever she is away." Jonathon stopped talking for a moment before continuing on in a voice just above a whisper. "Is it because Thayet and I married and you lost your chance with me? Is it because George died and now you realized that you wanted his love? Alanna, just get out of my sight and get out of my families home."

Alanna watched as Jonathon silently walked out of her room. She was still trying to make sense of the conversation she had just had with Tortalls king. When a servant entered the room, without knocking.

"Lady Knight Alanna of Olau, I have been instructed to help you pack for the return journey to your fathers lands. It is his majesties wish that you stay away from Corus or any crown lands. His majesty wants you to leave the palace before sunset." The servant had already started to pack the lady knights belongings. Alanna wasn't really listening. Her mind was still going over the conversation; Alanna had heard the name of her past love.

"George." She whispered to herself. "George." Alanna's hadn't heard that name in years; no one had uttered it around her. Then she remembered when he was killed. It was at Jonathon's coronation. George had taken an arrow to the heart to keep Jonathon alive. The servant had finished packing Alanna's luggage and was taking all her bags out to the stables.

"Lady Alanna. If you would make your way to the stable you will be on your way home without delay. Your horse has been prepared for you." The servant left the room; he didn't even bow to Alanna. Not that she noticed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"The Lioness is leaving now, Your Majesty." Thayet heard her maid tell her. She looked outside her window and saw a slight figure with red hair go out the palace gates.

"Good, tell the guards that she is not allowed to be let in again, ever." Thayet smiled at the thought of never having to see the traitorous bitch again.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

On the other side of the palace Jonathon was also informed the lioness's departure. He only hoped that it would be enough to save his marriage with Thayet. Jonathon poured himself another shot of vodka. It was his fifth shot in the last hour, Jonathon was going to get drunk like he had been every other night the past few weeks.

(A/N - well.. that was itneresting...so...just review...i dont care what you say so long as its helpful towards my writting.. go figure...well...keep reading...im almost on holidays as well...4 more school days YAY!)


	3. Cheif Lions Mane

Chapter 3

Myles walked into his adopted daughter's room. Alanna had just arrived from Corus and she was looking extremely angry.

"Hello Alanna, did you enjoy your trip?" Myles asked his daughter. He hadn't been told the latest gossip concerning the royal couple and the lady knight. Alanna turned to face him.

"Did I enjoy my trip?" she started to yell at him without thinking. "Did I enjoy fighting bandits for five weeks? Did enjoy being insulted and falsely accused of sleeping with Jonathan? Did I enjoy losing two of my best friends and getting kicked out of Corus?" By the time that Alanna had finished she was red faced and breathing hard. Myles looked at her in shock before he finally walked over to his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. Alanna almost fell into his embrace when the tears started pouring down her face. Myles comforted her as best he could. It was the first time the lioness had cried since George had died. The lioness wasn't known for giving into tears. All this time Myles was wondering how it could be that he didn't hear about any of this from his spies. He had been worried lately; most of his men in Tyra had disappeared. Normally when one of his spies had to go undercover, they send word a week or so before. Something was happening to his spies, in Tortall and in Tyra.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Even though Jonathan and Thayet were happier now that Alanna was gone. Their marriage still wasn't getting any better. They only ever saw each other at dinner when their family was present and even then their words were clipped and sharp. Shinko and Kally had been spending a lot of time together in the past week. They both knew that Kally and her husband Kadder had to go back to Carthak within the next week. The two young women were also confusing the hell out of their husbands.

"The rapid mood changes, crying at any small thing, the morning sickness, the complaints and even the random food cravings. What's wrong with them?" Kadder and Roald had gathered together one morning after breakfast and were comparing their wives behaviour.

"Whatever it is, I hope it stops soon, or we figure out what's happening. I don't like to see Kally looking so worried and depressed half the time." Kadder's concern about his wife was obvious.

"Maybe they have some new disease or illness. Have they gone to the infirmary yet? I know that Shinko hasn't. Every time I ask her what's wrong, she looks at me with a strange look. Like she's happy about something and wants me to guess it." Roald's face had become even more confused after remembering Shinko's face. Kadder had to agree. "Kally is the same. I ask her if something's wrong, she gives me this mysterious look. I don't know what it means." Roald would have felt sorry for his brother-in-law if his own wife wasn't doing the same thing to him.

"We'll figure it out soon enough. We're smart men, after all you run Carthak and I'm heir to Tortall. Come on, we better go to breakfast before we're late."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Dancing Mouse, I want you to go into Tyra and find out where Horse Hooves is. We have lost contact with him and he is essential to the realm. Take five other men with you and spread them around Tyra."

"Yes Chief Lions Mane. I shall depart as soon as I can." Dancing Mouse said before he left the room.

"Laughing Banana. You can go to Corus and look for Sobbing Orange. I have received no reports from him. I'm worried that something is going wrong. I was informed by a source that shall remain anonymous that things have happened in Corus, we have received no notice of it."

Laughing Banana left immediately, after all, Laughing Banana cared for his brother Sobbing Orange and was even more worried than Chief Lions Mane.

"Right." Chief Lions Mane said to the remaining spies. "Eloquent Doe and Moving Deer I would like you both to go to Corus as nobles. You are you become friends with the king and queen. I want you to make sure that there are no attempts on their lives. Also, if you can, try to get Thayet and Jonathan back together again." Chief Lions Mane finished his sentence before he walked out of the room. Eloquent Doe and Moving Deer looked at each other before Moving Deer walked up to Eloquent Doe and offered his arm.

"Well my dear. I do believe that Chief Lions Mane wants to us be married. Should we go find the local priest?" Eloquent Doe almost rolled her eyes at Moving Deer's jest.

"If I didn't know you any better, I could have sworn you were serious just then. We better get going if we are to reach Corus within the next month." Eloquent Doe took Moving Deer's arm and he led her from the room.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The day after Eloquent Doe and Moving Deer left for Corus, Kally and Shinko were having their own little meeting.

"We have to tell our husbands sometime soon, Kally. You'll be leaving with Kadder for Carthak in five days. We've tried to make them guess and it's not working. They'll never figure it out." Shinko said. Kally nodded her head.

"I agree. They can't figure it out. We'll have to tell them at breakfast tomorrow. We will tell Roald and Kadder before Mama and Papa come, they are always late now so it won't be hard." Shinko looked thoughtful at Kally's suggestion.

"Ok then. We better get back to our rooms. The seamstress is coming today and we need new gowns. I don't know about you but my clothes are becoming tighter around the stomach." Shinko and Kally got up and made their way to Shinko's room where they were measured for new clothes.

(A/N- ok…so…Kadder and Roald may be great mages and really smart people (most the time) but they are sooooooo clueless in this chapter. And BTW- I know the symptoms of Kally and Shinko are a little messed up. But I've never been pregnant…and I don't really know the order of the symptoms.)

(another A/N- I've had 11 reviews so far….give me more…I know that something like 190 people have looked at my story. **_without_** Reviewing…..REVIEW please…before I start singing…and I will… ask whiteroseblackrose if you don't believe me but…and i DID see thay people have my story as their favs...GRRR--thanks but please review...


	4. Clueless

Chapter 4

The next day at breakfast Thayet and Jonathan didn't make an appearance. They had started to avoid each other at every opportunity.

"Well. We might as well get this over with. Don't you think Shinko?" Shinko looked up after Kally said this and nodded in understanding. Roald and Kadder had totally confused expressions on their faces.

"Kally, What are you talking about?" Kadder turned to face his wife as he said this. Roald turned to face his wife as well.

"What's happened? What do you need to get over with?" As Roald said these words, Shinko's fan was moved to cover her blushing face. Kally looked at her sister-in-law and decided to break the news to the unsuspecting men.

"Well. Kadder, Roald. The thing is. I really want to be a mother. I believe that Shinko does as well." Kally paused to see the blank looks on the guy's faces. "Oh no. you still don't get it? We have been obvious about it for the past few weeks. You missed the hints. We're pregnant." As soon as Kally uttered the past few words, Kadder and Roald understood.

"By the Graveyard Hag. Why didn't you tell us?" Questions started to fly everywhere at the two women. "How long?" "Who else knows?" "When's the baby due?" Suddenly Kadder stopped and peered at his wife.

"Its hard enough traveling over seas, it will be even harder for you Kally. Now that you are pregnant we had better leave straight away." Kadder heard Kally's gasp. She hadn't thought that they would be leaving so soon. He continued anyway. "There is a lot we must do Kally. This is a baby. We will need to prepare ourselves." Kadder didn't show any sign of being pleased at this news. In fact, he took it with a straight face, not letting anyone see any emotion. Roald had started having almost the same discussion with Shinko and immediately took her to the infirmary.

That afternoon Shinko and Roald were saying goodbye to Kally and Kadder before they had to board the ship that would take them back to Carthak. Kally and Shinko had gone a few meters away from the men to say their own goodbyes.

""Take care and send word when you get there. Tell me everything when the baby is born. I mean everything." Shinko demanded of Kally. Kally had only seen Shinko demand once and it was to Roald, not her. She really didn't mind much, considering this was her best friend.

"Of course. As long as I get to know everything about your baby." Kally was demanding as well. Kally gave Shinko a hug and for once Shinko hugged back.

"We had better leave now Kally." Kadder had come up behind her and started leading her towards the ship.

"I'll tell mother and father what has happened when they stop avoiding each other. I promise Kally." Roald knew how much Kally had tried to find her parents during the day and was glad to hear that her brother would tell them.

Twenty minutes later the ship was heading towards Carthak with its emperor, empress and the countries unborn heir.

(A/N- ok..i know its taken a while..but i have a good excuse, my pc got totally wiped and i had to wait for word doco. to be installed again...waaah. im currently at a friends house writting this..i know its short but its all that i can come up with atm. bear with me- when i get home and when my pc is usable again- ill write some more.btw- thx sooo much to everyone who has reviewed..you guys are wonderful. Claire)


	5. Scrying Suprises

Chapter 5 – A Royal Disagreement

Jonathan walked into his suit of rooms. He had asked one of the maids to prepare a new room for him after he and Thayet had fought all those weeks ago . He looked around and again saw all the differences between this room and the one he used to share with Thayet. This room just didn't have the same feeling and atmosphere as the other one did.

"I think I preferred being in the other room. This room is cold at night, even with all the heaters." The King mumbled to himself. No one heard him though, as he was alone in the room. Jonathan started to wonder around the room. Until, that is, he saw the light green top sitting folded on his dresser. The top was Alanna's and someone had put it in this room the day after he moved into them. Jonathan stoped walking when he stood in front of them; he took the top into his hands and went to sit down on the bed with his scrying mirror.

"Ohh. Where are you Lady Knight? Where have you run to? Are you still hiding from us on your father's lands?" Jonathan wrapped the top around his hands and then looked deep into the mirror.

_Jonathan saw a woman with white-blond hair down to her knee's. She was facing Jonathan so he could see her icy blue eyes. Her eyes would have looked beautiful if they weren't so hard with hatred, distrust and emptiness. It was as if nothing was inside her. The woman was wearing a silver pendent in the shape of a heart above her low cut, floor length black gown. Jonathan looked around himself and saw he was in some kind of fortress. The woman walked over to the window. It only allowed a small amount of light in, and was only wide enough to let an archer's arrow through. The woman turned around just as Jonathan was about to look out the window. She smiled off into nowhere. _

"_Soon." She said to herself. "Soon, Jonathan and Thayet will die. Soon, Tortall will be mine!" _

Jonathan came back to reality with a start. What had happened? Who was the blond woman? So many questions went through the Kings head. Jonathan looked into his scrying mirror again focusing on Alanna. He could see that the Lioness was sound asleep on her bed, her red hair tumbling over her shoulder. Jonathan again came back to reality; he sat on the bed holding the mirror and the green top that belonged to the blond woman trying to decide what to do. After a while he got up off the bed and went to find Numair, one of his best friends and also the realms best mage.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A while later Numair was also scrying into his mirror with the green top. When his mind came out of the vision he had seen, he looked deeply worried.

"Well, what do you think? Was Alanna really telling the truth when she said she didn't know what I was talking about?" Jonathan asked of the mage.

"The blond woman seems to be the person you slept with that night, not Alanna. And as for what you saw, we had better find out where she is from. You said that when you saw her she was in a fortress somewhere?" Numair was looking hard at the King, waiting for Jonathan to answer.

"Yes, the blond woman was looking out the window. I didn't get to see outside of it though."

"Hmm. That complicates things a bit. We will find out who she is. We should also get Myles to come and visit. In the mean time, you had better tell Thayet. I'm sure that she would want to know- even if she doesn't like it." Numair got up and left the room he and Jonathan were talking in.

"Right," Jonathan mumbled to himself. "Time to go and tell Thayet about this little discovery," before he left the room in search of his wife.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Thayet was in getting ready to go to bed when Jonathan came to their old rooms (now her rooms). He knocked hesitantly against the open door. Thayet turned around and saw him there before a scowl crossed her face and she went back to get ready, completely ignoring her husband.

"Thayet, I think we should talk." Jonathan's voice wasn't very loud yet it was loud enough for Thayet to hear him. Thayet didn't say anything in response.

"Look, I know you think I cheated on you with Alanna. I know you think you saw her. But it wasn't her." After trying to make Thayet talk for a while, Jonathan finally got a reaction out of his wife. She whipped around to face him, glaring at him.

"You're trying to tell me it wasn't her?" she started to ask him in a deadly whisper. "You say that I don't know what I saw that night? You're calling me a liar." Jonathan looked into her eyes before answering, thinking that she might believe him more if he looked straight at her.

"It wasn't her. It was someone else. I was tricked. The woman left a green top and I scried with it. I found a woman in some other country, plotting our death and the invasion of Tortall." Jonathan paused for a moment and continued talking after seeing that she wasn't going to interrupt. "I scried for Alanna after that and she was sound asleep. Numair also scried for the woman and he saw the same woman as I did. We both think that this woman planned all of this."

"You're sure then?" Thayet sounded like she was starting to believe him. She wanted to believe her husband; she hated not talking to him.

"Yes, I'm sure. Numair and I think that she used a glamour spell on herself. She looked like Alanna to you and to me she looked like you." Jonathan could see his wife believe him.

"Ok then. I believe you. We still have a lot of things to talk about though. And we need to find the woman." Thayet went and sat down on the bed and Jonathan went and sat next to her before filling her in on everything he and Numair had seen and done.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The next morning at breakfast Jonathan and Thayet walked into the breakfast room only to find Roald and Shinko. As they were the ones who were late it was unlikely that anyone else would come.

"Where are Kally and Kadder?" Jonathan was the first to ask. He and Thayet sat down next to each other. Roald and Shinko looked at each other and sighed in thankfulness. It was easy to see that the royal couple were talking again.

"They left a few days ago to go back to Carthak." Roald answered his father's question.

"What? Why? How come nobody told us they left?" Jonathan was a little upset by this news. He had wanted to say goodbye to his daughter and son-in-law.

"Well, Kally wanted to say goodbye to you but you and mother were staying in your rooms all the time and wouldn't talk to anyone. They also had to go home because they wanted to set up the palace in Carthak before the babies come." Jonathan and Thayet looked at each other, realizing how much they had missed.

"My little girl, all grown up and about to be a mother herself." Thayet went to get some toast and started to butter it.

"Well, we have some good news." Shinko started saying. "Kally and Kadder aren't the only people in the family who are going to be parents. Roald and I are going to have a baby as well." Thayet and Jonathan looked up at the Crown Prince and Princess. Suddenly they rushed around to their side of the table giving the expecting couple hugs, kisses and lots of congratulations.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Chief Lions Mane walked into his council room. The table was filled with reports from his best spies. Lions Mane sighed and sat down, ready to start deciphering everything. After half an hour he had found out that the Crown Prince and Princess were expecting a child and Emperor and Empress of Carthak were as well. Chief Lions Mane smiled at the news and continued his work. He worked for another hour and a half before he had finished deciphering everything on the table. He was shocked at everything he had learned. Chief Lions Mane stood and picked up all his files and packed them into a bag.

After another thirty minutes of packing things. Lions Mane was ready to leave. He had to go. His life and many other lives were in danger if he didn't leave. He hated having to leave his daughter, but no matter what he said to her. She would not come with him, even after he showed her all his reports and all the news he had. Chief Lions Mane was on his way immediately after he talked to his daughter.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A man on horse back was galloping along the road. A pale man with black teeth looked at him and smiled at his friend.

"This be the man we be sent to kill." The man with the black teeth looked back at the rider.

"Are ye sure? I mean, she'll kill us bad if we don't kill the right man. She said it herself." The friend pushed his dirty brown hair out of his filthy face. The man with the black teeth turned on his friend.

"Are ye sure?" he imitated. "Yeah, I be sure. She, who paid us, gave me a picture of da man in my head. She told me as she did it. 'If you don't kill him. You won't get your money, or the rest of your life.' Now…shhhh. He's commin. I think its time we send this poor man to da Black God's realms.' The two men turned back to see the rider about twenty meters away. The man with the dirty hair stepped out of the bushes they were hiding in and took aim with his bow and shot an arrow. A second later, the rider screamed as he fell to the ground. The two men smiled and walked over to the fallen man.

"Quick. Lets get da papers and then we can leave." The man with the black teeth said as he started to look. The man with the dirty hair started to look as well. Finally, the man with the black teeth stood.

"I found it. Grab the horse, his clothes and any of his valuables. We can sell them later." The black teeth man and the dirty man got all they wanted then left.

(AN/ ok...so...i couldn't keep them mad at each other any longer... :(. I like J/T being together…sorry A/J folks. They are not getting together in this fanfic...But do you really think that I would leave Alanna alone for the rest of her life? Now now. I'm not that mean. I hope..and of course Review.)


	6. A Walk to Remember

Chapter 6 – A Royal Disagreement

Alanna woke up the day after her father had left for Corus. He had tried to get her to come along with him. She had declined and after a while Myles had departed, with a sad look on his face.

Alanna started to get ready for the coming day; even though she wasn't the Kings champion anymore she still trained. Alanna started by doing some basic sword techniques and she gradually moved onto the more complicated ones. After she did that she started doing some patterns that her old friend the Shang Dragon had taught her.

Little did she know that the Shang Dragon Liam Ironarm was waiting in the drawing room at Barony Olau. He was assured that his old friend Alanna the Lioness would be coming down soon. Apparently, the servants didn't want to disturb the temperamental redhead. Finally, after waiting for an hour Liam was informed that Alanna was in the kitchen getting her breakfast. The servant gave him two choices 1) to remain where he was and wait for her to come into the Drawing room for her dinner, or 2) to follow the servant to the kitchen and meet her there. Naturally the Dragon took the later option and was promised a free breakfast for having to wait so long.

Liam walked behind the servant into the kitchens and he heard the Lioness snap "What do you want?" to the poor man. Obviously Alanna wasn't in a good mood. Liam walked into her field of vision and the sound of her plate hitting the floor resounded around the room. "Liam!" Alanna's voice was filled with shock as he walked towards her, "what are you doing here?" He was only a few centimetres away from her now and he had a smile playing on his lips.

"This." Liam bent his head down and started to give Alanna a mind-blowing kiss.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Myles woke up the next morning. It was cold and as Myles got up off the ground he found that he had lost his clothes, his horse and all his documents. Myles looked around himself and felt the back of his head; he pulled his hand away and saw it was covered with blood – his blood. Myles looked around him but couldn't see anyone; the only thing he saw was a sheet of paper attached to the closed tree. Myles slowly made his way over to it and somehow managed to get it free of the tree. The writing on it was completely unrecognizable and it said:

_Myles, _

_It is one of my regrets that I had to send those two idiots after you. But, it was necessary. Had I not send them to stop you my plans would have ceased to proceed. I came in spirit to watch what they did. When I heard them talking about wanting to kill you I had to stop them. The ravens and I get along well and they helped me. I would like to apologize to you about have a rock thrown at your head. It was that or you die. You may like to know that the men who wanted to kill you will be dealt with. Now, it is with sadness that I must inform you that those documents cannot be in your possession. You are the great Chief Lions Mane and you are welcomed to join my team of spy masters, there will of course be certain benefits as to what you will find out when you join the other spy masters._

_Once again, those men who wanted to kill you will be taken care of. _

_Yours truly, _

_Ivy-Ice _

Myles re-read the letter a few times before he decided that he had to get word to his King immediately. Sadly, he was closer to Corus than to Olau. It made more sense to go straight to the capital, even if he was without his horse or his clothes. Myles set down the road towards Tortall's monarchs.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Three hours later, with many stops Myles finally reached the outskirts of the city. When ever somebody had some along Myles had hidden just off the road where nobody could see him. Now that he was at the city's entrance though, he had to go in there. Myles stepped boldly out of the bushes he was standing behind and walked towards the palace.

So many people stopped to stare at him; the good people of Corus hadn't seen a man walk naked down their streets. Mothers made their children stay inside while they tried their hardest not to peek. After about a million stares and a few hours Myles finally reached the temple district. The Mithran priests and the Priestess's of the Mother Goddess were not to happy to see him walking down the street, Myles picked up his speed to get away from them and see Jonathan sooner.

When he reached the palace gates Myles was extremely embarrassed and extremely tired. Myles walked through the open gate, only to be stopped by the guards after a few steps.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of the guards came up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Myles turned around and immediately recognized both the guards.

"Jezza, A.J, I didn't know you two were on gate duty. How've you been?" the two guards looked at Myles for a few moments before they recognized the noble.

"My gosh, Sir Myles, is that really you?" Jezza asked.

"Yes, Jez. It's me. I've had an unfortunate accident and need to see the king. Do you think you could let me in? It's very important." After Myles said this he Jez nodded his head and allowed his old friend to go into the palace grounds.

Not long after Myles had somehow managed to find his ways to the King's privet garden. Where, much to Myles delight, Jonathan was, as well as Queen Thayet.

"Myles, is that you?" Jonathan after he had seen hi spy-master and also after Thayet had almost screamed at seeing the family friend naked in the garden.

"Yes, I was robbed. But that is not the issue right now. We have to talk about the safety of your Kingdom, it's in danger." Myles had the attention of both the monarchs and was immediately led from the garden. Myles was given some clothes by Jonathan and then the Royal couple and Myles sat down for a nice chat about the state of affairs in Tortall.

(A/N- ha- see I'm not that mean- I didn't kill Myles. just merely totally embarrassed him. I am so gonna get flamed now aren't I? Well. I'm sure by reading about a million fanfics each you'll know what to.. o.k. R-E-V-I-E-W…hehehe. Bada-bye)


End file.
